


размытые следы

by rihyunnie



Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Magical Realism, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihyunnie/pseuds/rihyunnie
Summary: О пробежках под дождём, судьбоносных опозданиях и таком непростом японском языке.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Choi Byungchan
Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815400
Kudos: 3





	размытые следы

Хорошие истории не заканчиваются расставаниями.

Седжун чешет нос о воротник пальто, сжимая пальцами подкладочную ткань в карманах. Нащупывает дребезжащие от лёгкого движения монетки, зябко поёживается – обмёрзли за несколько мгновений, а ведь только порог дома переступил. Короткий взгляд вверх; погода портится, небо серое, но светом всё так же слепит. Как для уже уверенной весны чересчур свежо, категорически неприемлемо, да и холодает так стремительно, несмотря на обещанные двадцать три выше нуля, что под плотным вельветом у него всё еще дырявые («купи, сейчас так модно») джинсы и футболка с коротким рукавом («остальное в стирке»), а двери общей съемной квартиры закрываются перед лицом гораздо раньше обещанного «навсегда».

Оно, в шепоте, еще звенит в ушах, сказанное не далее, чем вчера. Седжун, к своему стыду, в очередной раз ухватывается за иллюзорную леску крючка, убеждая себя, что и эта ночь тоже выдастся спокойной и сладкой, даже если когда-то любимые глаза уже ему не улыбаются.

Но лишь одному богу известно, что случилось за эти несколько часов, если с трелью будильника Седжуна ожидает пробуждение в остывшей наполовину кровати, мюсли отдельно от молока на столе в кухне и собранные вещи в коридоре. Его вещи.

Утро вечера мудренее? Это явно придумал тот, кого наутро не бросали.

Седжуну больно. Возможно, хочется абсолютно не кинематографично расплакаться вот на этом самом месте.

Всё же было нормально. Поначалу – даже восхитительно, как в тех коротких историях в глянцевых журналах: захватывающе, потрясающе, с бабочками, учащенным пульсом и украденными поцелуями. Бёнчан, этот улыбчивый мальчишка, осушал его до дна с каждым глотком, переворачивая все разом миры с ног на голову. Седжун не боялся падать, зная, что пара тонких, но цепких рук удержит его на краю пропасти, и тогда казалось, что вот он – путь к счастливому финалу, вдвоём, до скончания времён.

И тогда невозможным представлялось то, что в один момент оговорённая ранее вечность начнёт сокращаться ежеминутно на день.

Сложно сказать, в какую секунду счастливого и гармоничного сосуществования их общее «уютно и комфортно» становится раздельно удобным. Удобно всё: вскладчину платить за аренду, покупать продукты, греть одновременно две порции ужина в микроволновке, чтобы экономить на той же коммуналке, Седжуну – заблуждаться, Бёнчану – путать следы.

Нет, Бёнчан прелестный. Просто замечательный. Красиво и складно говорит, обращаясь не к разуму, а к сердцу, и хотеть заботиться о нём и потакать любым капризам кажется чем-то естественным. Но есть что-то чрезмерно проблематичное и губительное в его беззаботных улыбках до ямочек и шальных огоньках во взгляде. Он задевает струны души своими аккуратными пальцами, а по сути – тянет за невидимые нити, завязанные у Седжуна на запястьях, как у безвольной марионетки. Яд на кончике языка; запускает ладони под рубашку, оцарапывая разгоряченную кожу, задумчиво облизывает губы, мягко смеётся – и этого Седжуну хватает, чтобы свои желания подменить его собственными и искренне верить, что всю жизнь он именно этого и хотел.

Слепая любовь? Нет. Седжун всё понимает, но Седжун влюблённый и потому Седжун совершенно точно дурак. И Бёнчан умеет этим пользоваться.

Тучи сгущаются. Ветер свистит в деревьях, волосах и голове. В плечо тонким ремнём давит сумка, в спину толкает гордость, а обида подставляет подножку, и за полмгновения звёзды грозят стать ближе, чем земля под подошвами. Седжун пошатывается, накренившись вперёд, и оступается – один маленький полупрыжок на кусок ровного асфальта спасает его от нелепого падения, и, наверное, это и есть тот самый момент в начале нового пути, когда нужно и дальше вот так шагать, не оборачиваясь.

Седжун всё же оглядывается.

Бёнчан необычайно воодушевленно порхает из комнаты в комнату, рассказывая о предстоящем выездном мероприятии на работе, где будут «ну, ты помнишь, тот наш громкий Хансэ, который тебе никогда не нравился, куча всяких знакомых и еще Сыну-хён…». На последнем имени он переходит на шёпот, как если бы в самый последний момент понял, что сказал не то, что следовало бы. Тушуется, роется в комоде в поисках пары запасных носков, сгорбившись. Острые лопатки защитно торчат сквозь кремовую футболку; один неверный шаг, и песочный замок рухнет. Но Седжун упускает это; он кивает, зарывшись в диванные подушки, и шутливо возмущается: клевета это всё насчёт Хансэ. Он, Седжун, вообще-то солнышко и любит всех без разбору, даже этого какого-то там Сыну, «кстати, кто это, никогда о нём не слышал?».

Комод сотрясается от захлопнутого шкафчика. Бёнчан всё так же стоит к нему спиной, сжимая металлические ручки до белеющих костяшек. А после выдыхает, оборачивается и отмахивается.

\- Глупый хён. – _И ты, и Сыну._

\- Всегда себе на уме. – _И ты, и Сыну._

\- Мы ходили вместе на курсы. Те, после которых мы познакомились, помнишь? – _Хоть это ты помнишь?_

Седжун хмурится, трётся затылком о грубую ткань дивана.

Конечно, помнит. Бёнчан сваливается ему на голову вместе с ливнем, к сожалению, буквально. Больненько. Сносит Седжуна на выходе из супермаркета, торопясь на автобус, насквозь мокрый, потому что тоже не смотрел прогноз и не прихватил с собой зонт. Извиняется долго, подбирая раскатившиеся бутылочки с банановым молоком, барахтается в образовавшейся под ногами луже, складывая собранное в склеившийся пакет, пока Седжун осматривает его, неуклюже-нелепого, что-то непонятно щебечущего, и.

Дождь ломает ему все планы: от записи на эксклюзивные занятия по японскому до сдачи отчетного проекта главному дизайнеру компании. Такси не приезжает на вызов, тормозится движение городского транспорта, входы в метро заливает водой. Седжун чертыхается. Слышит, как трещит по швам квартальная премия и перспектива выезда за границу для обмена рабочим опытом. За него замолвили словечко, ему забронировали место за месяц до начала – только приди и черкани своё имя в списке студентов. Хах. Всё под хвост соседскому коту, приходящему пожевать алоэ на досуге. Утекает, как дождь сквозь пальцы, и, может, это рябистая пелена Седжуну тогда глаза застилает, но он глупо лыбится и машет рукой.

Ай, ладно. Наверное, так и должно было быть.

Бёнчан расскажет ему позже: он занимает его место на курсах, «успев в последний момент, потому что кто-то так и не явился, каким же надо быть безответственным!». Но ты же простишь его, Седжун? Вон он, смотрит на тебя из-под одеяла, шмыгая носом – всё-таки, прогулка под проливным дождём отзывается простудой, куриным бульоном («совершенно несолёным, добить меня хочешь, хён?») и грелкой под коленками. Болезнь – как бомба замедленного действия: за окном продолжающийся ливень, а сердце Седжуна ноет. Сразу вспоминаются все неприятности: что на работе он получает выговор за нарушение графика, от влиятельных знакомых – вздох и осуждающий взгляд за профуканные курсы, а от самого себя – череду сеансов самобичевания и ощущение упущенной возможности, но речь не о стажировке в Осаке.

Он машет рукой во второй раз, безразлично. Все мы, так или иначе, занимаем чьё-то место, разница только в значимости и сроке пребывания. Смириться с этим всем проще, когда Бёнчан с упоением хвастается новыми выученными фразами, прилипнув к спине Седжуна, пока тот едва видящим взглядом всматривается в монитор и клацает мышкой, в который раз перерисовывая 3D-модель арки. И всё у них наконец-то ровно, спокойно и хорошо, пока не:

\- Хён, знаешь, как будет по-японски «я тебя люблю»?

Седжун видит очертания его профиля в экране. Сжимает губы. Не торопит.

\- М?

\- А вот хрен его пойми, как будет. Пока в любви не разберёшься, не узнаешь, – Бёнчан фыркает, поддувая волосы у шеи Седжуна. – Не язык, а одни условности и рамки. Зачем я вообще туда пошел…

\- Чтобы в любви разобраться, видимо. – Седжун усмехается, зевая в кулак. – Возможно, если бы я успел тогда, всё бы сразу стало ясно.

Далеко за тучами сверкает молния, раскалывая небеса. Седжун вжимает шею в плечи. Бёнчан, всё же, слишком хороший и, как ни крути, всегда был очень кстати. И понял он всё первым, но на этот раз не рассказал. Ни о пересечениях судеб, ни о несчастливых случайностях, ни о том, что их «аишитеру» прежде всего должно быть взаимным, но ни один из них не сказал бы этого искренне, потому что им обоим так было удобнее.

Потому что хорошие истории не заканчиваются расставаниями.

Ими заканчиваются неправильные.

\- Квартиру подыскиваете?

Седжун разворачивается на пятках – на звук незнакомого голоса. Мужчина позади него, точно так же зарывшись в разлогий воротник, обеими руками придерживает кожаную папку с торчащими листами бумаги. Ему на вид совсем немного лет, а на самом деле и не определишь так-то. Седжун промаргивается, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, потому как появляется едва ли не из-под земли, даже шагов за спиной слышно. Лицо – натянутая приветливая эмоция, стоит, как по струночке, в глаза заглядывает. Ну точно торгаш. Таких на рынке пруд пруди: только выдохнешь в их сторону, а на тебе уже с десяток китайских рубашек висит, щедро парфюмированных, а на ногах шнурки тайваньских кед сами завязываются. Седжун обычно таких экономических деятелей избегает, и понятно, почему: мужчина улыбается и прищуривается, смерив Седжуна оценивающим взглядом, и тому как-то не по себе становится, аж до морозца по коже.

\- Что, простите? – со скрежетом в осипшем горле переспрашивает Седжун, вцепившись в шлейку сумки.

\- Я вижу, вы с вещами. Подыскиваете себе квартиру? Впервые в городе? – Мужчина раскрывает папку и принимается быстро-быстро перебирать пальцами бумаги. – У меня есть один подходящий вариант, и вы по счастливому совпадению находитесь в десяти шагах от него. Пожалуйста, обернитесь.

Седжун слушается, на долю секунды оглянувшись назад, но моментально спохватывается:

\- Нет-нет, я только оттуда. – Вертит головой, стараясь улыбнуться в ответ максимально доброжелательно. – И, наверное, с концами.

\- Не рановато ли съезжаете? Новый месяц же только начался. – В голосе различима искренняя досада. – Разрешите узнать, что не устроило? Окна на запад? Скрипящие половицы? Цикады и лягушки с озера?

\- Да просто не сложилось. Лягушки, кстати, замечательные. – И хмыкает, уловив гордое выражение лица маклера. _Маклера же?_ – Я просто выбрал неверный путь и в итоге, кажется, неосознанно навредил невинному человеку. Но так, наверное, часто случается, как думаете?

\- Мне по инструкции не положено так много думать, – отвечает мужчина, выуживая наверх один из листов и возвращая папку в прежнее положение. – Но услышьте меня сейчас, юный Им Седжун из пятой квартиры: сколько живёт людей, столько существует и их историй, и одного неосторожного шага в сторону достаточно, чтобы стать невольным участником чьей-то сюжетной линии. Как правило, нить, прокладывающая дорогу к выходу из лабиринта, собирается в клубок, а не путается. Если же вы вяжете узлы, то ошиблись еще на старте. Распускайте и пытайтесь заново.

\- Я не могу вернуться, – выдыхает Седжун, виновато опуская взгляд в асфальт. – Сделаю только больнее.

\- Наша способность выбирать не ограничивается одним лишь шансом за всю жизнь, мой юный друг. Просто придерживайтесь своего маршрута, и сможете избежать фатальных столкновений. А в этом доме есть и прочие квартиры, помимо той, чьи двери за вами закрылись.

\- У меня нет ключей…

\- Да, кстати, как раз хотел отдать. – Мужчина роется в кармане, выжидающе хмурясь и смешно выгибая брови, пока не озаряется радостью находки – длинного ключа с номерным ярлычком на колечке. – Этого добра у меня достаточно, были бы желающие всё исправить.

Седжун подхватывает ключ пальцем, бормоча «спасибо», подбрасывает его в ладони, пока ярлычок не развернётся цифрой вверх, и:

\- Но это же… – поднимает голову, встречаясь глазами с пустой улицей, – пятый номер… Ау?.. Странный какой-то.

Ключ не слушается во вспотевшей хватке, проворачивается, цепляясь резьбой за внутренности замка. Щёлкает опасно, и на долю наносекунды кажется, что застревает там намертво, но с тарахтением и скрежетом выскальзывает из скважины и падает на бетонный пол со звонким лязганьем, раскатившимся эхом по этажу. Седжун наклоняется за ним, и то ли от продолжительного торчания на холоде, то ли, всё же, от резкого прилива крови и удара сумки по затылку, но земля под ногами шатается и вертится, вертится.

Мгновение – Седжун держится за виски, зажмурившись, еще одно – дверь квартиры открывается, выпуская на порог пару махровых тапочек.

\- Время, конечно, позднее, но спать на коврике – не выход. Мог бы просто постучать.

И как дыханием в затылок, горячим, согревающим, Седжуна пронизывает цепкой дрожью, а кончикам пальцев внезапно необходимо касаться. Руки под рубашкой, очаровательные ямочки, яд на языке, – больше яда, больше! – и смесь одеколонов на толстовках – всплески дождевых луж и смазанные огни светофоров. Так бежать, чтобы успеть, и всё-таки успеть, извиняясь за разбитые надежды. Поцелуи перед сном, поцелуи под дождём, куриный бульон от одной простуды на двоих и неумелое, но отважное «аишитеру» нараспев в чужое плечо, когда арки не рисуются, а незамысловатые узоры на спине через тонкую майку – да.

_«Щекотно, хён»_.

_«Хён, а ты веришь в переплетение судеб?»_.

_«А можно я перестану звать тебя хёном?»_.

Седжун подбирает с пола ключи и улыбается, прежде чем посмотреть вверх.

\- Прости за опоздание, Сыну. Дождь слегка размыл следы.


End file.
